Recently, as computers included in game systems provide increasingly higher performance, more and more three-dimensional games using the three-dimensional computer graphics technology are available. In a three-dimensional game, polygonal objects such as a player object, a topographic object and the like are located in a three-dimensional game space, and the game space seen from a predetermined viewpoint is displayed as a three-dimensional game image.
In some fight games or action games in which a player character operated by a player fights against an enemy character, a regular attack which can be made by an easy input operation is combined with a special attack made possible by a complicated input operation to damage the enemy character. A regular attack is different from a special attack in the difficulty level and the degree of damage caused to the enemy character. Therefore, in such a game, the player can fight against the enemy character while freely considering how to combine regular attacks and special attacks in order to defeat the enemy character (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-354).
With the game apparatus disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-354, once the power gauge reaches a predetermined level, the player character can launch a special attack (finishing attack) accompanying a flashy visual effect or the like. When the power gauge is filled, it is notified of the player through the display that a special attack can be launched. Together with this notice, an operation procedure for generating a special attack is displayed. In general fight games or action games in which a player character operated by the game player fights against an enemy character, the degree of damage caused to the enemy character depends on the attack value of the attack performed by the player character. The degree of damage, which is calculated based on the attack value, is subtracted from the body strength value of the enemy character. Based on the result, it is determined whether or not the body strength value has become zero. Thus, it is determined whether or not the enemy character is defeated. When the enemy character is defeated, corresponding processing is executed.
However, with the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-354, even if the player character successfully launches a special attack, the special attack does not necessarily defeat the enemy character. In more detail, even if the player of the game works hard on a complicated input operation with a hope to obtain a sense of achievement about defeating the enemy with a special attack and successfully performs the special attack, it may turn out that the degree of damage corresponding to the special attack is a little short to decrease the body strength value of the enemy character to zero after the degree of damage is subtracted from the body strength value of the enemy character. It often happens that the enemy is finally defeated by a mediocre, regular attack made by simply, for example, hitting a button repeatedly. In such a case, the player cannot obtain a sense of achievement even if he/she succeeds in making a special attack through the complicated input operation. In action games in which numerous enemy characters appear in the same screen at the same time, each enemy character may make various different attacks (for example, a turtle-looking enemy character may hide itself in its mail or lie down with its belly up). However, the player character does not have many operation patterns to make against the enemy character. Therefore, the player character cannot attack different enemy characters in different patterns, and ends up in performing similar attacks in repetition. As a result, the game becomes boring.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium having a game program stored thereon for an action game which sets a condition for defeating an enemy character with one blow without fail and allows the player to enjoy various strategies.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. The reference numerals, additional explanations and the like in parentheses in this section of the specification indicate the correspondence with the exemplary embodiment described later for easier understanding and do not limit the certain exemplary embodiments disclosed herein in any way.
A first aspect certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program executable by a computer (CPU 22, etc.) of a game apparatus for displaying a player object (100) performing an attack motion in response to an operation by a player and at least one enemy object (101) associated with a body strength value which changes in accordance with a state in a virtual game world and for representing a fight between the objects in the virtual game world by which the body strength value of the enemy object is decreased in accordance with a degree of damage caused to the enemy object by the attack motion of the player object. The game program causes the computer to execute an attack operation receiving step (S4), a determination step (S2 and S6), and a setting step (S62). The attack operation receiving step receives an input of an operation for attacking the enemy object. The determination step, when the input of the operation for attacking is received, determines whether or not the body strength value of the enemy object is within a predetermined range. The setting step (S62), only when the determination step determines that the body strength value of the enemy object is within the predetermined range, sets the enemy object to substantially the same state as where the body strength value of the enemy object is zero, regardless of the degree of damage caused by the attack motion. The body strength value is a quantitative basis for determining whether or not an enemy character can act autonomously. In other words, the body strength value is a numerical value for determining, for example, what degree of injury the enemy character can withstand when attacked by the player character or other characters, or what degree of damage is necessary for the enemy character to die. The body strength value is generally referred to as a “hit point (HP)”, a life point or the like.
According to a second aspect of the certain exemplary embodiments, only when the determination step determines that the body strength value of the enemy object is within the predetermined range, the setting step may set the body strength value of the enemy object to zero regardless of the degree of damage caused by the attack motion.
According to a third aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may further cause the computer to execute a first subtraction step (S43, S46) of, when the determination step determines that the body strength value of the enemy object is not within the predetermined range, decreasing the body strength value of the enemy object in accordance with the degree of damage caused by the attack motion.
According to a fourth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may further cause the computer to execute a special attack receiving step (S41) and a second subtraction step (S43). The special attack receiving step receives an input of an operation for performing a special attack against the enemy object. The second subtraction step, when the input of the operation for performing the special attack is received, changes the body strength value of the enemy object such that the body strength value is included in the predetermined range.
According to a fifth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, a range which is set for each of the at least one enemy object may be used for the predetermined range of the body strength value used for the determination in the determination step.
According to a sixth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, at least two predetermined ranges may be set for each of the at least one enemy object.
According to a seventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may further cause the computer to execute a time duration setting step (S1, S3) of setting a predetermined time duration in which the setting step is permitted to be executed after the determination step determines that the body strength value of the enemy object is within the predetermined range.
According to an eighth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the at least one enemy object includes a plurality of enemy objects, and the time limit setting step may include a multiple time durations setting step (S1, S3) of setting a different predetermined time duration for each of the plurality of enemy objects.
According to a ninth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may further cause the computer to execute an executability display step (S7) of, when the determination step determines that the body strength value of the enemy object is within the predetermined range, displaying that the setting step is executable on a screen of the game apparatus.
A tenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a game apparatus (14) for displaying a player object (100) performing an attack motion in response to an operation by a player and at least one enemy object (101) associated with a body strength value which changes in accordance with a state in a virtual game world and for representing a fight between the objects in the virtual game world by which the body strength value of the enemy object is decreased in accordance with a degree of damage caused to the enemy object by the attack motion of the player object. The game apparatus comprises attack operation receiving means, determination means, and setting means. The attack operation receiving means receives an input of an operation for attacking the enemy object. The determination means, when the input of the operation for attacking is received, determines whether or not the body strength value of the enemy object is within a predetermined range. The setting means, only when the determination means determines that the body strength value of the enemy object is within the predetermined range, sets the enemy object to substantially the same state as where the body strength value of the enemy object is zero, regardless of the degree of damage caused by the attack motion.
According to the first aspect, when the body strength value of the enemy object is within a predetermined range, the player can put the enemy object into substantially the same state as where the body strength value of the enemy object is zero, regardless of the degree of damage caused by the attack motion. Therefore, instead of a monotonous pattern of merely performing the same type of attack repeatedly to defeat the enemy object, the player is provided with an alternative opportunity to put the enemy object into substantially the same state as where the body strength value of the enemy object is zero (i.e., an alternative opportunity to defeat the enemy object) with one blow if only a predetermined condition is fulfilled. This broadens the range of available attacks or strategies, and thus makes the game ever-exciting.
According to the second aspect, when the body strength value of the enemy object is within the predetermined range, the player is provided with an opportunity to decrease the body strength value of the enemy object to zero regardless of the degree of damage caused by the attack motion. This broadens the range of available attacks or strategies, instead of a monotonous attack pattern, and thus makes the game ever-exciting.
According to the third aspect, when the body strength value of the enemy object is not within the predetermined range, the player can only decrease the body strength value of the enemy object by the amount in accordance with the degree of damage. This increases the sense of achievement felt by the player when the player fulfills the predetermined condition and defeats the enemy object with one blow.
According to the fourth aspect, the player can perform an operation for a special attack of changing the body strength value of the enemy object such that the body strength value is included in the predetermined range. This allows the player to defeat the enemy object with the next attack operation, and gives the player a sense of achievement of defeating the enemy object by performing two attacks consecutively.
According to the fifth aspect, the range of body strength values in which the enemy object can be defeated with one blow is different regarding each enemy object. Therefore, the player is provided with the fun of seeking an opportunity to defeat each enemy object with one blow, which makes the game ever-exciting.
According to the sixth aspect, a plurality of ranges of body strength values in which the enemy object can be defeated with one blow are provided regarding each enemy object. Even if the player fails once in defeating the enemy object with one blow, the player can obtain another opportunity to defeat the enemy object with one blow. This broadens the range of available strategies and does not deprive the player of the sense of achievement.
According to the seventh aspect, the time duration in which the enemy object can be defeated with one blow is limited. Therefore, the player is provided with a sense of tension, which makes the game ever-exciting.
According to the eighth aspect, the limited time duration in which the enemy object can be defeated with one blow is different regarding each enemy object. This broadens the range of available strategies, and the player is provided with different degrees of tension regarding different enemy objects. This makes the game ever-exciting.
According to the ninth aspect, it is displayed on the screen that the setting step is executable. Therefore, the player can more easily recognize when he/she has an opportunity to defeat the enemy object with one blow. The player is less likely to miss the opportunity to defeat the enemy object with one blow and obtains a higher sense of achievement.
The game apparatus according to other exemplary embodiments provides substantially the same effects as those of the first aspect mentioned above.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.